


I reincarnated as a dragon

by Drakka



Category: That time I reincarnated as a slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakka/pseuds/Drakka
Summary: The world's turned upside down in the worst possible way, and now even I've turned upside down! I'm a scaly Dragon!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While I put that as the fandom name, it's safer to say that I was inspired by it, and put it there to let people know!
> 
> Forgive me, it may not be that good, I just love dragons!

I am Kaida Adachi, and I have never felt powerless in my adult life. I have a job taking care of pets of all shapes and sizes, and a sturdy apartment. I have a wonderful sister with the same face as me, my twin Faye, and Garm, my pet snake. Faye is quiet, but she's childish and cute, I love her. And Garm? He's a little shy, but I love him, and I know he appreciates me. So here I am, living a quiet life with my quiet family. Boring maybe, but I got Garm to keep me company when Faye isn't around.

I have never felt powerless, until this very moment.

 

" **Faye!** " My legs, I couldn't move! The world was shaking! Garm was on the ground, writhing in panic, and I desperately pushed him away from where I was pinned, earning myself a bite in the process. " **Get Garm out of here! Go! You'll be crushed!** " Shards of pain rippled through my crushed body, I couldn't move my legs, but I knew the entirety of my lower body was crushed. " **Garm! You go too!** "

_Reptile Communication. Established._

Was somebody's computer going off! In the middle of an earthquake!? Faye was shaking her head,  **"No! You'll die!** " Of all the times she could disobey, why did it have to be now!? Just go, I'll push this rock off of me! I'll be fine!

_Immense Strength and Durability. Established._

There it was again! But I had better things to worry about. Faye was running right at me, and Garm had vanished in some crack in the breaking building. No! Get away from me! And then the earthquake did something that I would thank it for if I could. The ground shattered, Faye leapt back, and I fell. I wish my hearing was gone, then I wouldn't hear her screaming, but she was safe. Still, I was scared shitless! Out of all the ways I could die, why did I have to fall!? That was almost as bad as drowning!

_Flight and Aquatic Capabilities. Established. Creating suitable body._

The computer went off one last time, and I hit the ground. There was no pain, thank God, and I faded from this world.


	2. Mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon time!

I was floating. Like I was in water, at least for a few minutes, and then the feeling started to solidify out.

I wasn't floating, I was being rocked, like a baby. I was a baby!

My eyes shot open, but I found that everything was way too blurry, and closed them again. I didn't have to see though, to tell that a very kind presence was rocking me. A nice mom. That'd be the day, and a small smile moved across my face.

* * *

 

I had been cared for several days...I think, everything seemed to take a long while when you could barely see and hearing only got me a sweet cooing in my ears. It was nice, but I might as well have been here a month, I was bored!

Irritated, I opened my eyes again, and found a beautiful face smiling down at me. Male or female, hell if I knew, but very pretty! I had a pretty mother!...or father! Wait. What were they?

My...parent, I guess, had pale skin almost like paper, looking as if they'd burn in the slightest sunlight. Their ears were pointed too, weird. Speaking of sunlight, while I could see, we were just in perpetual dimness, it seemed. However! A test of parentage! " **Ma...?** " I managed to speak, my vocal cords were working way faster than I imagined! But they were weird, a growl echoed alongside any growl I made. The pointy eared person blushed at my referral, and chuckled, " **Oh, dear, no little one!** " Oh, so they were my father? " **I'm your Keeper!** "

Huh?

Suddenly, I was being placed on the ground, chest forward, and the person started to walk away. Once they were a few feet from me, they whirled around and kneeled. Their hair was long and white, very pretty even in the dark, but their clothing was shreds for some reason. It made me feel my chest clench, like a homeless person. Maybe we were poor? 

" **Come here my dear, let's see you walk.** " My first steps! Perfect...and I completely flubbed it. The moment I tried to stand up, I toppled backwards and flopped onto my back, to the light chuckling of the Keeper. I huffed and puffed, trying to sit up, and finally got a look at myself.

I had been warm and snug as I was being cared for, so I assumed I was bundled with clothes. Not so. Black scales covered every inch of my body...claws on the end of my toes...and a tail! I squawked in shock and finally managed to stand on all four of my legs, and the Keeper clapped in praise. Thank you! But I'm having a little bit of a crisis here!

As if this couldn't get any worse, strange skin flaps opened on the side of my face like one of those dinosaur flicks, and I squealed, " **I'm a dragon!?** " The clapping continued, unheeding of my bafflement, " **Yes, a Poison Dragon, if those frills are any indication!** "

A dragon...this was the start of the Age of the Return of Dragons.


	3. Chapter 3

The Keeper, Chew, couldn't have been happier in their hatched Dragon. And a Poison Dragon at that! The rarity ensured some kind of respect from the Patriarch, correct? It should! 

Still, it was a shame. Poison Dragons were skilled at nothing. They were associated with water, yet had no control over the majority of it. Their venom burned, but it wasn't fire. It paralyzed, but it wasn't lightning. Flight was quick, but no control over the air meant this meant nothing. They even had control over life with their poisons, but there was no excellence in such control. A shame, a creature with everything, yet nothing.

But that's what a Dragon Keeper was for! To feed, entertain, and take care of any Dragon they were assigned so that the Dragons never had to do anything! So that's what they'd do. The Poison Dragon, who Chew had decided to name Lair, was curled in the middle of the room where a small stream rushed through, staring at her reflection. It must have been a thing of beauty to see. Four eyes, two black in the back, two red in the front. Purple scales so dark they were almost black. Finally, a body so snake-like, so seemless, Chew could barely tell where her body began and tail began. A lucky Dragon, to be sure.

Speaking of lucky, Lair seemed to like the rats that lived in the tunnels, hopefully they'd be lucky in finding a rat today, or it was bug's again. Lair didn't like that, and it was a Keeper's duty to keep their Dragon happy, so they set off of the little cave again, moving fast so not to disturb the Dragons with their disgraceful footsteps, and vanishing into the darkness.


End file.
